228 Compact
|ammotype = |rateoffire = 400 RPM |weightloaded = 1.03 kilograms |projectileweight = 8.1 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1400 |muzzleenergy = 600 joules |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorrist |reloadtime = 2.7 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 13/52 |Movement_speed = 250 |Hotkey = B-1-3 |Entity = weapon_p228 }} The 228 Compact, more commonly referred to as the P228, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it is replaced by the P250. Overview The P228 is a moderately powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. Despite being one of the better pistols in the Counter-Strike series, it is rarely seen during online play because of the more powerful Desert Eagle. Properties The P228 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The P228 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Fast rate of fire *Quiet *Moderate damage *An excellent substitute for the Desert Eagle if you do not have enough money. *The higher fire rate and larger magazine makes it more forgiving than the Desert Eagle if a headshot is not achieved *It can instantly kill players with a headshot if a helmet is not worn Disadvantages *Small magazine size (13 rounds) and relativity less ammo in reserve. *Not a good choice for long range combat compared to the Desert Eagle and the USP. Gameplay Tactics *Depending on the amount of available money, buying this weapon during a pistol round (usually around $800) would leave the player just enough money to buy a Defuse Kit, as a Counter-Terrorist, on a bomb defusal map. *For long range, crouch and target the body. Targeting the head at this range is unlikely to work. Take cover when facing a sniper, and do not attempt to attack them. Firing fast at longer range can be risky without crouch and cover, you might waste your ammunition and give your opponent the opportunity to kill you. *This pistol can be a good choice for players with good aim, due to its high stopping power and accuracy. It also useful for scoring headshots in pistol rounds. *In the pistol round buy it along with a flashbang to perform a highly successful rush, Smoke Grenade also works. *Spray at the head in close quarters combat. *Fire a burst of 2 or 3 at the head in mid range combat, if the enemy isn't wearing a helmet a single headshot will kill them, if they are wearing a helmet you will see white sparks fly about, meaning they have less than 15 health left, so aim for a larger target like the chest or stomach. *This weapon is a great alternative if you dislike the Desert Eagle's recoil and small magazine size. *If the recoil becomes too high, it is recommended to aim at the chest or the neck of an opponent and keep firing to score a headshot. *In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, many players tend to avoid wielding this pistol due to the low accuracy and damage compared to the Desert Eagle. However, shooting at the torso of opponents with the P228 can offer some advantages. It is more useful for close range combat due to the higher rate of fire and larger magazine size compared to the Desert Eagle. **In Source however, the P228 has sightly decreased bullet spread. Countertactics *Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its users at close range. *Sniper rifles can be used to kill users at long range. *Higher caliber pistols such as the Desert Eagle can be used to kill its enemies armed with this pistol with ease, though it depends on how well the user can aim. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the Five-SeveN and the Dual Elites can be used to counter the P228 due to their slightly smaller cone of fire and higher magazine capacity. It's strongly advised that the player should aim for the head. *The P228's low accuracy and small magazine size made the USP and the Glock-18 good choices for countering due to their larger magazine size and better accuracy. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the P228. Counter-Terrorists *Quincy, a cost 1 UMP-45 wielder. *Morris, a cost 1 P90 wielder. *Sam, a cost 3 M4A1 wielder. *Igor, a cost 3 P90 wielder. *Tex, a cost 4 M4A1 wielder. *Alex, a cost 4 AWP wielder. *Barney, a cost 5 M4A1 wielder. Terrorists *Vandal, a tough AK-47 wielder. *Raider, a hard AK-47 wielder. *Hammer, a very hard M249 wielder. *Panther, an expert AK-47 wielder. *Hawk, an elite AWP wielder. ''Deleted Scenes'' The P228 has appeared in most missions, alongside with the USP and the Desert Eagle. The P228 appeared in the following missions: *Motorcade Assault: Found in the area where one Terrorist is armed with the Glock-18 has stood. Note: No extra .357 SIG ammo can be found. *Thin Ice: As starting loadout. *Downed Pilot: As starting loadout. *Turn of the Crank: Hidden in a pistol holster. After a flashbang is thrown, the player will draw the P228 out his holster. Trivia *The P228 in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes is smaller than the P228 in the other games. It has a different firing sound but beyond that, the statistics and performance of this and other versions are identical. *During beta 4.0 the commander (a randomly chosen person in a team who got special radio commands) of the counter-terrorist team spawned with the P228. This was removed in beta 5.0. *It inflicts the third most damage of any pistol and the second most to an armored head. *In-game, the P228 is chambered in .357 SIG, as opposed to 9mm Luger for the real one. Other variants such as the P229 are chambered in .357 SIG in reality. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, during the reload animation, the magazine can be seen clipping through the grip just before it is ejected from the P228. This visual error has been fixed in Condition Zero. *In the older Counter-Strike games, the P228 had a gray slide. In Condition Zero and Source, this was changed into a dark/light green color. *In Left 4 Dead, the M1911 pistol firing sounds were reused from the P228 in CS:S. *The kill icon of the P228 is often confused for the USP (CS:S) and the Five-SeveN (CS 1.6 and CS:S). *During the Counter-Strike Beta 4.0, the P228 replaced the USP as the default Counter-Terrorist pistol. Due to a bug, the former always started with 12 rounds in the magazine instead of its 13, requiring a reload. This change was quickly reverted in the next Beta and the USP took back its place as the starting counter-terrorist pistol. Gallery External links *P228 on Wikipedia RU:228 Compact (CS 1.6) Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:.357 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:German weapons Category:Swiss weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons